


Rise of the Runaways

by PunkPocahontas



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Brendon is evil cause why the hell not, M/M, Oops, Rebels, Resistence, also like every rise against song ever, inspired by The Resistance: Rise of the runaways by crown the empire, started as an english assignment quickly turned into a fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPocahontas/pseuds/PunkPocahontas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>* read in deep narration voice* 8 men deemed runaways because they escaped from their dull, constricting society are tired of waiting. Forced to hide and starve while the rest of the worlds creativity slowly dies, these emo underdogs are going all hero up on that penis potato (dictator) Urie's ass. Its going to take lots of homo, cursing, insanity, music, random weapons, and an iguana named Bob to get the job done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rise of the Runaways: Beginnings are always the sweetest part

The group of rebels were working in their Hangar about to go on a covert mission. Their cause was to take down the dictator of their land and restore freedom. The dictator has been stealing the people's money and taking away basic freedoms so the rebels didn't actually have a plane. It was more of an old chevy impala that one of the rebels, Patrick, got from the black market under the capitol after he won a poker game invovling a man with a hook and a woman with a balding parrot ... but that is off tangent from this story. The proplem between two of the men , Gerard and Ray, was had to determine but the obvious thing was that they wouldn't even look in the others direction. The 8 men were renown for fighting with each other but some how still able to get the job done and live. The proplem of the pair of men was revealed to be because of a scandalous plagiarism scandal invovling a beloved soup recipe. After solving that idiotic issue, Mikey's words, the men were on their way to the capital. Once the reached their destination, they had to deal with the guard, who by the way was abrasive and rude so he totally deserved to be hit with Frank's croquet mallet it also might of been because the guard made fun of Gerard'd fire truck red hair . They reached the dictators garage where his cars were kept. Joe was planting the bomb that would activate once the car hit the sensor he had earlier installed on the garage door. Unfournatly for the five men the red blinking light was a nuance but quickly was discovered when Pete walked through it setting off a shrieking alarm and a flurry of stomping boots, yelling, and then bullets flying and wailing...

Andy woke with a yell and drop from the bed to the floor. He repeatedly told himself it was a dream in a gasping mantra that somehow woke Joe when the loud thump did not. Joe peered over the edge of his cot to watch his friend through blurry eyes, who was resembling a fresh caught fish flopping on the shore, he quickly regretted that simile ( or was it a metaphor? he had no fucking clue) because it made his stomach give off a vicious growl from the thought of food. A grumbled " Damn, Im hungry" from Joe brought Andy back to reality which wasn't much better then the dream because Joe was hungry. They all were. " Are You okay" came from a lump in the bed on his right though it more sounded like " Shut the Fuck up" but Mikey tended to have trouble with his pronation. "Im fine" was all Andy managed before he scrambled back into his cooling bed but not before watching his friends chests moving and hearing their breathing, they were all alive for now and Andy had to tell himself that that was all that mattered and ignore the ache in his stomach.


	2. Call To Arms (Act I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brendon's whole speech is copied from call to arms ( act I) by crown the empire also patricks growly parts at the end

Patrick was just minding his business, eating cereal, reading the paper, while sitting on the window seat of his apartment window. Riots, plane crashes, people being shot for being a certain skin color or religion, two teens one being only thirteen and the other eighteen committing a string of robberies but called "Bonnie and Clyde lovers" paint the paper with black from the ink and red from the blood it tells of. Patrick stomach flips as he closes the paper not wanting to know about all the pain and suffering he has no chance of easing. A loud knock brings him out of misery. " One Minute!" he calls as another knock, louder and harsher sounds. Patrick is halfway to the door when the door smashes open revealing two men dressed in black with really big guns. " Holy Smokes" he yelps before he is being dragged out of the apartment and down the hall along with the rest of his neighbors. A man with a beard and covered in tattoos (Patrick thinks he lives in the apartment two down from his) tries to fight against the men but is quickly subdued with a shock from a tazer and is tied up. Patrick and his fellow captives are dragged out of the building where it is revealed the whole neighborhood is gathered in front of a large screen with a surrounding wall of guards with large guns to top off the lovely atmosphere. Once everyone is present, the large screen flickers to life, revealing a large fore headed man with slicked back hair and by the look and his eyes, Patrick would also guess a cocky attitude. The caption at the bottom of the screen says Dictator Urie, like he was a newscaster about to proclaim the evening report. The man smirks before he begins to say, 

 

Dear citizens of the New Fallout,  
For too long, our society has succumbed to the tyranny of our own actions  
Wars, riots, we have tolerated the scum  
And have graciously cleaned up the mess.  
Well, no more!  
You have all been a consequence of the disease known as freedom,  
And now it is time to take that freedom away!  
As of today, you will be stripped of your identity,  
And anything you hold dear in life  
For it is your individuality that has led to your destruction.  
Your children will be left to rot as punishment for your indiscretion,  
And the lives you have lived until now will be nothing but a memory.  
This is for the survival of the race!  
This is for the New Fallout!  
This is the end!

The guards around them cheered before charging into the crowd and dragging people to large machines that look a little like photo booths except with large metal doors, that lock behind the people as they are thrown in. Screaming rise from the crowd and Patrick watches the people who exit the booths, emotionless and not able to recognize their love ones who call out desperately for them. Patrick needs to escape, he won't become one of them, as he begins to run he comes across the tattooed man from his building still tied up. Without another thought Patrick begins to untie the man before dragging him up and running. The man follows and suddenly a guard appears pointing a gun at Patrick's head. He closes his eyes and hears a bang but when he opens his eyes ( he can open his eyes?!) a man with whiskey colored eyes and bleached blond hair is holding a smoking gun with a look of terror on his face. Tattoo guy pushes Patrick and pulls blond guy forward until they are all running again. Patrick circles back stealing the gun, tazer, and baton from the dead guard. He takes the gun from the dazed blond guy giving him the baton instead and gives the gun to tattoo guy. A man with bright red hair falls in front of them, blood gushing from his nose, almost making them all fall. Patrick looks into the terrified mans eyes and helps him up " come with us" the other man rapidly nods before shaking his head " I need to find my brother!" Tattoo guys nods before saying in a surprisingly soft voice " We'll get you both out of here" Red nods his head and charges back into the crowd, the others following. "MIKEY!" red yells before hurling himself at a skinny stoic man. "oh no" the blond man whispers turning to Patrick " they already got his brother" but as red drags his brother, mikey with them as they run, Patrick turns to the blond man whispers " I think that's just his face" Blond guy gives a wavery smile and whispers "oh" and Patrick smiles back and grabs his hand. Screams sound, guns fire and the wind rips past the trees and Patrick feels something stir within him, something that makes him growl and clinch his gun free fist.

" Oh my God, we can never go home!" cries Red

" All those people, brainwashed with no free will and we'll be the same when they catch us, they have an army!, so whats the fucking point " whispers Blond guy who let go of Patrick's hand and has rooted himself to the spot 

" They took away everything, we haven't got a chance, this is the end" Tattoo guy mumbles stopping as well.

Patrick stops and turns to the men "NO! It's time to start the end" he snarls to the men " the end of Urie! We will take back what we thought we'd lost!" Tattoo guy just shakes his head but he must of believed something in the words because he began to run again the others following behind " this is the resistance" Patrick mutters as he watches Red trip over roots, Mr. emotion blankly cursing and helping red up as he does so, blond guy whimper and stare at his hands, and Tattoo guy rubs at the alarming concussion causing bump on is head. A line comes randomly to Patrick's head " In the darkest night, the faintest light is blinding" Metaphorically this the darkest night so this group of runaways is definitely enough right?


End file.
